Transformation!
by TuxBoyLuver
Summary: Usagi was always the lone wolf at her school. She never talked to anyone, so it was no surprise she had no friends. So what will happen when her mom gets a new job oppurtunity in Japan? Will things look up for Usagi? And what kind of transoformation is it
1. Chapter 1

The News

"Usagi honey come down here, I have to talk to you about something."

"MOM! I'm busy, can't it wait till later?"

Usagi's Mom's Pov. (Irene)

'Sometimes I wonder about that girl! She is so carfree, loving , loud and outgoing yet she acts the complete opposite in front of others.' 'sigh' 'I hope this move will be good for her. Maybe she'll start fresh'

"No Usagi, It can't...coe down here, it's important."

"Fine, I'll be down in a sec."

'I guess she's afraid to get to close to someone, then lose them. It's what happened with her father,...Ken koi, please watch over our baby girl, help her become happy again, help her move on.' A single tear made it's way down her face, but she quickly wiped any evidence of it ever being there fast.

Normal Pov.

"Hey mom what's up?" Uagi questioned.

"Usagi, dear you know I love you and everything I do is for your well-being right?" replied Irene.

"Ya of course mum, why? whats wrong? you okay?"

Irene just giggled at her daughters reaction. Once Usagi heard her mom giggle she calmed down a bit. She loved her mom, and for a second there, her mom really scared her. She thought something bad happened, but she concluded that if her mom was giggling then it couldn't be that bad of news.

"I'm fine Usagi, actually I'm quite excited!"

She handed Usagi a letter. Usagi just looked at it in confusion.

Irene seeing this quickly explained, "read the letter, it'll explain everything," and a second thought she added "well almost everything." Usagi read the letter. As she finished reading her eyes widened. In the letter it read...

Dear Mrs Tsuniko,

We recieved your resume, and we were quite impressed. We'd be honoured if you would work for us at Chiba Inc. We hope you will join our team. There is 2 tickets also stored along with this letter since, if you accepte this offer, you will want to also bring your daughter with you. We hope to see you and work with you in Japan.

Sincerely,

The Chiba Inc.

Usagi was shocked, to say the least, but yet again really excited!

"Are you going to take the job?" she asked her mom.

"Only if you'll come with me darling."

"YESSS!!!... I mean ya sure I'll come." After that said Usagi started dancing along to her own imaginary music and chanting "were moving! we're moving!..." over and over again.

Irene just shook her head at her daughers behaviour, but in the inside she was smiling a 100 watt smile.

Irene's Pov.

"My baby girl..."


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder why mom took this job. Was it for herself or for me? Oh man she worries too much.

Yeah I might not be socially involved, I might no have any friends, no fashion sense, no one to talk about with my problems, no one to love, no o---

Wait! Where as I going with this? Oh yeah, I know. Even though I have nothing I know one thing is for sure. I know what I want for my future….and I know I'm smart. I mean come on, being top of the class in all my classes pretty much says it for itself.

Sigh.

Wow…I'm pathetic. No wonder mom worries.

I went towards my bed and reached under it for my suitcases. It was time to start packing. Earlier this week we had just sold our house meaning all we had to do know was pack and board the plane to our new home.

Downstairs she could hear her mother shouting. "Usagi, honey are you done packing?"

As I put the last of my very "fashionable" (being sarcastic here) outfits in my suitcase, I shout out "yeah mum, I am." Closing the suitcase I slowly make my way down the stairs with it. God was it heavy. Let's hope I don't have a klutz attack walking down these stairs. That would really hurt.

'Ok right foot step, left foot step, right foot step, left foot step, breath'...

Repeating this progress Usagi makes it down with out any problems.

Seeing her daughter heavily breathing Irene let out a giggle, "Oh honey, you need to exercise more."

Giving her mother a pout, Usagi said a quick "good night" and made her way back up to her room. Well at least it was her room and still is for this night then it will b hers no more.

Getting there she realized that she had packed her pjs too!

'Damn, sometimes I can be really stupid.'

Instead of going back downstairs, she just collapsed in her bed, and fell into a light sleep.

A soft "good night daddy…" was heard in the now empty room.

That night she dreamt of what could happen to her in her new home and new school over in Japan.

ok ok im relle relle sorry ppl. i didnt stick with my promise. I dunno i guess life got too busy. but at least now i learned a lesson...never say you promise to something unless your absolutuely sure you can stick with it. So from now on i wont promise you but i will try as hard as i can to get new chapters on here. Im trying here... I really am.

So please dont shoot me:P

also thank you to those of you who reviewed in my last chapter. I greatly appreciate it.

tootles

peace.love.music

tuxboyluver


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping out of the car, I turned around to my new home. A big white and grey house with huge windows and a big drive

way was the first thing I noticed. Looking more closely to the details i noticed that on our front yard there was a tree and

a small black piller right beside it. i looked at the whole house again. It was beautiful. and i'd be living in it.

Turning around i go and help my mom get the things out of the trunk, i get all my things and start heading towards my

new home. as i go up the stairs towards the door it feels like im in a dream. I mean i would never have thought that i would

be comin here in Japan to live at a house like this. it was so magical. Walking through the front door the first think i noticed

was there were to pairs of stairs. On my left there was a flight of stairs going downstairs and on my right they were going

upstairs.

I darted upstairs and looked around.

It was time to explore.

3 hours later.

after an hour of exploring the new house inside and out and another 2 hours of unpacking i got to say im exhausted.

Wow im starting to thing mom was right, i just might need to start excersising more. oh well first thing is first, trying on my

new school uniform! I slowly undressed and then picked up my skirt. it was black with a white trim at the bottom and it came up

mid thigh. next i got my shirt, it was a white long sleve. When i was done with the shirt i grabbed the blue fabric and put it on.

It was a short blue and white tie. after finishing up with the tie, i get the black stockings and put those on. when i looked in the mirror,

i was surprised. the girl lookin back at me was not the girl from back home. No back home ther was no uniforms,

we got to wear what ever we wanted, and i always wore big sweaters and sweat pants. i personally didnt care what people thought

of me. I guess though, as i looked at myself in my mirror again, that i didnt look half bad. well with the exception of my hair and face.

I had a big pair of glasses on that always hid my eyes. I never took them off, they made me feel secure. that behind my glasses

nobody can get me. though my glasses arent the only thing makin me look like dirt. Thinking that my eyes immediately darted up

to my hair. it was unkept and wild. It was a brilliant blonde colour but i never took care of it. I always either let it down messy

as always or put it up into a bun. I didnt really care about my hair. It didnt represent me. I represent myself. thats wats my papa

used to say to me, and i believed him then and now.

turning around, i walked towards my desk. there on top was my favourite picture. it was of me and my papa. It showed me with

my blonde hair in pigtails beingheld by red bows, on top of my papas shoulders. We both had great big smiles on. My papa was

a very handsome men. With dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, i was exactly like him. That was the last day i saw him, cuz that

night driving home we had gotten into a car accident. Me and my mother survived, my papa though he died instantly. This was

the very last picture i hav of me and him. i was 5 then, so its been a total of 10 years that he's been gone. I grabbed the picture and

hugged it to my chest. he was my knight in shining armour, and i missed him. I quickly changed into my pajamas and head to my bed.

I grab the teddy bear my papa bought me for my 5th birthday and went to bed.

i miss him so much.


End file.
